ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominik Santiago
Dominik Santiago, (born November 18, 1987) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Eagle Vision Pro Wrestling, currently wrestling in the active roster of Saturday Night Knockout where he is the former Television Champion and had the longest reign in the title history, holiding it for about 3 months. However, he is best known for his competing in Gods and Heretics Wrestling, where he captured the now defunct, New Age Championship. Wrestling career GHW Dominik Santiago debuted in GHW in fall of 2007, in a 5-man battle royal on Decimation against the likes of Metal Dragon, Gnarfflinger The Butcher and many others. The battle royal ended with Santiago eliminating Metal Dragon, but only to be eliminated by Gnarfflinger The Butcher. Later in the month, Santiago would be placed in his first PPV, by Hyper Elf, who decided his efforts in the battle royal were impressive. Santiago competed in the first ever Dictator's Rules Match which crowned the first T.V. Champion. Though Santiago put up one hell of a show, he was eliminated by the Psycho Kid who would later go on to win the match. Coming up short soon would be Santiago new persona. At Total Carnage, he would battle his new arch nemesis, Metal Dragon, in a Triple Tables Match which could be argued as both superstars best fought bout. Santiago was defeated by Dragon, after Dragon used a Thumbtack Chair and Death Metal combination, that drove Santiago through a table. At World Warz, Santiago would get another opportunity at championship gold, this time, the King of Deathmatch Title. Santiago battled Matthew Oliveira in a Tapei Deathmatch where he showed his raw talent. In the end though, Santaigo fell victim to Matthew Olivera's signature DDT and came up short once again. A month later Dominik Santiago, competed in his first Nexus Deathmatch which he was totally destroyed in. He was housed in a cell with Asari Hakuto, Ryu Kenomora and The Sledgehammer. In that cage Santiago used the SKO and the weapons provided to advance to the second stage, alongside RYU, whom he, you might say, aided. Santiago then would be eliminated in the second stage and would be forced to watch Ryu, the man he helped win it all. Talk about irony! After picking up a hard fought win against Bud Whiser and a no contest against Rhino, Santiago went into Tried and Convicted, competing in a 7-Man Ascension Match (which only 5 participated) for the Charging Glory Championship. Dominik Santiago battled Gnarfflinger The Butcher, Anthony Luciano, Hayden Hardkore and his returning, hated rival, Metal Dragon. The 5 men dismantled one another but when the dust cleared, a bloody Metal Dragon shoved Santiago, who was inches away from winning, off a ladder and out of the ring where he crashed through multiple tables. Metal Dragon would them grab the championship and hang it on the hook above to win it. During the month of July, Santiago battled in the 2nd Annual Hardcore Games which the winner received a King of Deathmatch Title shot. Santiago was eliminated and upset in the first round by newcomer Sean Pierce. After his elimination, Santiago would then get into a feud with Brian Commonwealth, the New Age Champion. Weeks prior to Red, White and Bruised, Dominik Santiago defeated, Rhino and Psycho Savage in tag team action. At Red, White and Bruised, Dominik Santiago battled Commonwealth in a steel cage match where Commonwealth forfeited the New Age Title to Santiago. Though not the best way to win a championship, this would be Santiago's first title reign in GHW. A week after gaining the New Age Championship, Dominik Santiago would defeat Hayden Hardkore in a Bittersweet Symphony Match. Then the following week on Tuesday Night Triumph, Santiago would battle Brian Commonwealth in a re-match for the New Age Title where Commonwealth would be screwed by the man he screwed in the previous match, former stable mate and Santiago's hated rival, Metal Dragon. Dragon would prevent Commonwealth from re-entering the ring, causing him to lose the match via count out. Metal Dragon would later beat the hell out of Brian Commonwealth sending him to the E-R where we never saw him again. 5 days before Summer Ritual, Dominik Santiago defended the New Age Championship for a second time in the month, against Samoa Joe whom he defeated with the unwanted distraction of Hayden Hardkore whom Joe would be feuding with. At Summer Ritual, Dominik Santiago & Joe would do battle once again in a re-match for the belt in what was a bout for the ages. The Match of The Year Candidate had the fans on the edge of their seats all night. In the bout, both superstars would get a shoulder up after the other hit their finishing maneuver. In the end however, a Muscle Buster and Coquina Clutch combination would end not only Santiago's night, but his reign as champion. Dominik though, sustained multiple injuries in his historic bout with Samoa Joe which sidelined him for nearly a month. He returned in August, 2008, and went against Hayden Hardkore whom he defeated in his return match. At Gods V. Heretics, on the biggest stage of them all, Dominik Santiago battled a returning Metal Dragon in their last one-on-one encounter in a barbaric, Steel Cross Match where you had to nail your opponent to a cross to win. Fires were lit, splitting mauls were used, tack chairs, iodine and stakes even came into play. In the end, an SKO would be the deciding factor, and Dominik would nail his old foe down, finally beating him. That would be the last time Santiago and Metal Dragon wrestled in a GHW ring. Santiago and GHW had problems when Santiago didn't receive his New Age Title re-match which was promised to him in his contract, by executive and owner, Trickshot. (His re-match never occurred do to the mental retardation of acting GM Hawkeye). Santiago and GHW failed to come to terms to a contract extension and his contract is set to end in December. EVPW While still in contract with GHW, Dominik Santiago signed with Eagle Vision Pro Wrestling, a new, up and coming federation, with familiar faces from GHW and other federations such as ICW, SCW and UVW. Santiago debuted on Saturday Night Knockout against Johnny Enmity, Angel Morgan and Lenny Thompson, in a Fatal 4 Way which Santiago won clean with an SKO on Lenny Thompson. Weeks' later on Wednesday Night Genesis, Santiago would push his unbeaten record to 2-0 with a victory over Crash Barley. The following week, a draft would be held for a brand splitting draft where Dominik Santiago would be drafted as the #1 pick to Saturday Night Knockout over the undefeated 41-0 (at the time) Vladimir T. Strife. Later that night Santiago would walk out of a match against Johnny Enmity which had Enmity screaming, pussy and faggot. At his first PPV event, Killing Grounds, Santiago would go one-on-one against his new rival, Johnny Enmity, in one of the most sadistic Hardcore Matches of the 2008. Santiago would outlast Enmity, using his patent SKO on a thumbtack chair, pushing his unbeaten record to 3-0. Later that evening, Dominik Santiago would make another appearance after the Dragon's Rage Title Match between Amanda Hallsworth and Metal Dragon. Santiago would sneak into the ring and SKO an unsuspecting Amanda and shake hands with his long time rival Metal Dragon. The two stood in the ring and raised their arms high, seemingly uniting. The following SNK, Santiago suffered his first loss to Television Champion Crazy Boy. Over the course of the month he would win a Submission Match over rival Johnny Enmity and gain a No Show victory against Juan Kingston. At End of Innocence, Dominik Santiago suffered his second loss to Jake Diamond in their one and only encounter. After the match, Dominik snapped and brutally attacked Diamond, beating him repeatedly with his Thumbtack Chair and sending him into immediate retirement. On the following edition of SNK after End Of Innocence, Santiago was awarded the Television Championship by his friend, Metal Dragon for joining the "Kingdom" stable and injuring (Kayfabe) Jake Diamond during their singles match at the PPV. Later in the night, Santiago retained his championship against Count Nebula in a brutal Ladder match which saw Santiago climb the ladder and retrieve his championship after delivering a thunderous SKO to his opponent. Throughout February, Dominik would defeat Count Nebula and Daniel Throne in a Tag Team Match with ally Metal Dragon thanks to help from Matthew Oliveira. The week after, Dominik defeated Phenomena in a Submission Match to retain the T.V. Title. During his bout with John Castle, the champion would be assaulted by The Kure (Darnez FC and Jakob Von Tripp). Due to their interference the champion would retain his title via disqualification. As the beating began to progress, Crazy Boy would interrupt and take out Tripp before Darnez FC would retaliate and nail him with a Corkscrew Neckbreaker. As Darnez held the T.V. Title, Santiago would strike with a devastating SKO. At Abaddon's Pit, Dominik Santago defeated Darnez FC, Crazy Boy in the Barbed Wire Ascention Match. Tripp pulled out of the match to commentate and provide interference for Darnez. The winning streak continued for Santiago, retaining the Television Championship against the likes of Angel Morgan and Tayler Nathan Thomas. During this time, Dominik was embroiled in a rivalry with Jay Smooth. They were scheduled to face for the Television Championship at Creation's Uprising in an Electrified Lighttube Deathmatch but the SNK before the PPV, Tayler Nathan Thomas would defeat Dominik Santiago for the Television Championship in a TLC Match. The match brought extreme contreversy, and ended with both Santiago and Jay Smooth fighting in the Lighttbe Deathmatch not for the belt but for the #1 Contender's Status, which Dominik Santiago was victorious in. The champion never got his opportunity to win the belt however, as TNT gave the belt to Amanda Hallsworth (from WNG). Over the next few weeks, Santiago would defeat the a bunch of midcarders going into Prelude To Madness, a one week PPV. At Prelude To Madness, his matched with Khaotic Keith Klein did not take place do to KKK forfeiting. Dominik commences to gloating and verally abusing the crowd. At Prelude to Madness, Jake Diamond returned and assaulted Santiago, getting revenge for his injury sustained at the hand of Dominik. This would cause the two to feud, with a series of promos taking place. Eventually, Dominik challenged Jake Diamond to a Midnight Massacre Match, one Diamond accepted. Jake Diamond is undefeated in the match and is the innovater. During June, Santiago would meet ally Metal Dragon in the ring once again. Santiago was defeated by Dragon due to distraction from Rival Jake Diamond. The next week, Dominik defeated The Psycho Kid and then met The Purest in a Submission Match. Today Santiago wrestles on the Saturday Night Knockout brand GMed by Mr. Ace. Santiago is scheduled to wrestle Jake Diamond at Ragnarok in a Midnight Massacre Match. Jake Diamond and Santiago have been feuding sine late May, when Jake Diamond returned at Prelude To Madness after being sidelined by injuries sustained after a brutal Con-Chair-Maul by Dominik Santiagoa at End of Innocence. In wrestling Finishing Moves *'SKO' (Jumping Cutter) *'Final Destination' (In GHW- STO Backbreaker followed by an reverse STO) *'South of Heaven' (In EVPW- Shooting Star Senton) *'Brain Cell Killa' (In EPVW- Double Underhook Pile Driver) *'Corkscrew Shooting Star Press' (In GHW) Signature Moves *Spring Board Reverse DDT *Modified Backbreaker *Spring Board Shooting Star (In GHW) *Moonsault Side Slam (IN GHW) *Cobra Clutch Bomb (In EVPW) *Con-Chair-To with Thumbtack Chair (IN EVPW) Entrance Music *'"Payback" by Slayer' (current) *"Vengeance" by Nonpoint *"Everybody Down" by Nonpoint *"The Enemy" by Godsmack *"King" by Fireball Ministry Allies & Enemies Allies *Reeves Enemies (in Chronological Order) *Metal Dragon (During GHW/ Now again EVPW) *Samoa Joe *Brian Commonwealth *Matthew Oliveira *Johnny Enmity (current) Championships and accomplishments *GHW New Age Championship: 1 Time: Defeated Brian Commonwealth in a Steel Cage Match at Red, White and Bruised (forfeited). *EVPW Television Champion: (Current): 1 Time: Received Championship from Metal Dragon after injuring Jake Diamond and joining the Kingdom. Dominik Santiago Category:Characters Category:1987 births Category:GHW Wrestlers